


Nothing & Everything

by asdlfkjsnalfksndfmsn



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Deathfic, Gen, i'm sorry i keep killing people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asdlfkjsnalfksndfmsn/pseuds/asdlfkjsnalfksndfmsn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was nothing they could have done. There was everything they could have done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing & Everything

_There was nothing they could have done._

They had been visiting a planet that had not yet developed past the point of what would have been roughly the medieval days on Earth. Dressed up in garb befitting of the culture, they had gone down to observe their progress and to see how it compared to that of other evolving civilizations. It had almost been a perfectly successful mission. It had almost been a mission that didn't even include Jim making what he thought was a perfectly permissible joke about the local culture.

That's why they had been running from the locals in the first place. Why they were dashing towards the gorge they had hidden the Enterprise in and dodging the spears and arrows that were flying at their heads. Why Jim skidded to a halt at the edge of the gorge and looked to his side to make sure that Bones was right there with him, only to find that he wasn't and having to spin around, his eyes searching the terrain behind him for his friend. He had seen him then, fallen to the ground not far away, an arrow protruding from his body. In that moment, Jim's heart felt like it had stopped beating entirely. Not Bones. Never Bones. Yelling into his comm that he needed some people up to help him, he paid no mind to the weapons still flying towards him and ran to where his friend had fallen.

Falling to his knees, he turned Bones so that he was lying on his back. "Bones?" There was no response. Jim's hands fluttered nervously over the area around where the arrow was embedded, trying to staunch blood that had already stained the blue clothing of his medical officer a near black color. "C'mon Bonesy, don't do this to me. Please." It wasn't supposed to happen this way. It wasn't Bones that supposed to die on their missions. It wasn't Bones who was supposed to die because of his captain's stupid decisions. Jim looked up and towards the edge of the , where were the officers he had called to help?

"There's nothing you can do, kid."

Jim whipped his head back down. "Don't say that, Bones. We're gonna get you out of here. You're gonna be fine."

"Dammit, Jim, I'm a doctor. I know that I'm not going to surviv-" Bones' words were cut short as a fit of coughing wracked his body. Blood spilled from his lips and down the side of his face.

"No! You're going to live, dammit!"

Bones shook his head slightly. "Not all no win situations can be defied, kid."

"Yes they can. They always can."

Bones was no longer responding to Jim's words though. Jim shook his shoulders, ordering him to answer him. There was still no response.

Jim hung his head over his friend's body. "Not you too, Bones. Not you too."

The medical officers had finally arrived on the scene, his half-vulcan first officer among them. Two of them pried him away from Bones and pushed him backwards before crowding around their chief medical officer until there was nothing that Jim could see of him. There were several moments of chatter, but it all dissolved into a buzz in Jim's ears. Then Spock came walking towards him and in a very un-vulcan manner, placed a hand on his shoulder.

"He's dead, Jim."

_There was nothing they could have done. There was everything they could have done._


End file.
